Pirate
|previous episode=Sunshine |next episode=Trapped}} Pirate is the 2nd episode of Tugs. Plot Engineering parts need to be taken to Scuttlebutt Pete, the dredger so he can start work early in the morning. Ten Cents is ordered to take on the job, as he is the 1st tug to return to the Star Dock. He delivers the barge loaded with goods, and after encountering Zip and Zug, moors the barge, noticing a mysterious figure moving in an old warehouse. That foggy night, a stranger to Bigg City Port steals Ten Cents' barge. Zip and Zug discover it is missing the next morning, and are sure that Ten Cents has stolen it. They head out to tell Captain Star, who tells them how he has already received a complaint from the client. He then speaks sternly to Ten Cents about the matter. Ten Cents tried to explain that he had delivered the parts, but Captain Star sends him to do dredger detail as punishment. As Ten Cents is working with Scuttlebutt Pete, Grampus, the midget submarine, pops up. He says how he has heard the whole story, which Ten Cents certainly does not find amusing. Zak and Zebedee happen to come by and taunt Ten Cents. Sunshine, who has just arrived, informs Ten Cents he has to do more work for the Z-Stacks, which is part of the punishment. Ten Cents must tow an oil barge. After more taunting from Zak and Zebedee, he heads off, annoyed. That night, Grampus cannot sleep due to the loud music coming from the Bridge Café Band, and goes out for a nosy round the harbour. He encounters an unknown tug, who stole the barge the previous night, which Ten Cents was blamed for. Grampus sees he is stealing Ten Cents' oil barge, and worries who it could be. Through the night, even more barges disappear. The next morning, a big meeting is held between the Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks at the Star Dock, on how to try and catch the “pirate”. Captain Star and Captain Zero have come up with a plan, which will see all the tugs going out in pairs, to camp out in designated areas with barges filled with flare that will go off if touched, and try and spot and nick the Pirate. Meanwhile, Grampus is searching where he lost the Pirate the night before. He sees an old warehouse that hasn't been used in years and goes inside. The “pirate” tug is being ordered by 2 sinister, green-eyed tugs to steal another barge. He must do so to keep his uncle from being scuttled. Grampus sees everything, luckily not being spotted. That night, Captain Star and Captain Zero’s big plan is put into action. Top Hat is paired with Warrior, which he is not in the least satisfied. Ten Cents and Sunshine are paired together also. Sunshine is comforting Ten Cents' feelings. Suddenly, Grampus emerges from the water and warns them of what he had seen. Their so called “Pirate” is a tugboat called Sea Rogue, who is forced into stealing the barges. Ten Cents and Sunshine are very surprised. Also paired are Zip and Zug, who see Ten Cents and Sunshine leaving their posts with Grampus, out to find Sea Rogue, but think they are out to steal barges. Zip and Zug then follow. The green-eyed tugs then plan their escape, putting out lightships, lighthouses, and covering up bell buoys to remain undetected. Meanwhile, Sea Rogue is found by Ten Cents and Sunshine. He explains about his uncle. They come up with a big plan to capture the villains. Zip and Zug find the old warehouse and are chased out by the green-eyed tugs. Grampus goes to save Sea Rogue’s uncle. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sea Rogue take the chance to charge the villains, and put their green lights out once and for all. Warrior sees that something is going on. Not paying attention, he bumps into the flare barge, causing it to go off. The next morning, a slightly singed Warrior and Top Hat take the villains away, Grampus goes off for a nice rest, and Sea Rogue and his uncle head for home. Hercules tells Ten Cents and Sunshine that they did a good job and that Captain Star is sorry for not believing Ten Cents about the missing barges. Zip and Zug are nearby, and they boast to Ten Cents and Sunshine that nothing scares them. Zug then clumsily bumps into a flare barge behind him; Zip tries to warn him, but it's too late. The flares go off, causing both Z-Stacks to run away in fright, which Ten Cents and Sunshine find a great joke. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Grampus *Captain Zero *Zorran *Zebedee *Zak *Zug *Zip *Sea Rogue *Scuttlebutt Pete *Sea Rogue's Uncle *The Villains *Big Mac *Hercules *Sally Seaplane *Big Mickey *Mighty Mo *Little Ditcher *Frank/Eddie *Fire Tug VHS Version Exclusive *Big Mac *Hercules *Bell Buoy *Lillie Lightship Trivia Goofs In Other Languages * Japanese, かいぞく船をやっつけろ - Fearsome and Loathsome Pirate Ship * Finnish, Merirosvo - Pirate Gallery SunshinePirateUKVHSInlay.jpg|UK VHS cover Sunshine au cover.jpg|Australian VHS cover Sunshine-PirateVHS.JPG|UK tape Sunshine au tape.jpg|Australian tape Sunshine au tapefront.jpg|Australian tape front Sunshine Pirate Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS cover TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverPirate.jpg|Single Japanese VHS Cover TUGSVHSJapanesePart1.jpg|Japanese Sunshine/Pirate/Trapped VHS PirateTVTitleCard.png|TV Title Card PirateVideoTitleCard.png|VHS Title Card Pirate1.png|Star Tug and Marine Logo Pirate2.png Pirate3.png Pirate4.png Pirate5.png Pirate6.png Pirate7.png Pirate8.png Pirate9.png Pirate10.png Pirate11.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate12.png Pirate13.png Pirate14.png Pirate15.png Pirate16.png Pirate17.png Pirate18.png Pirate19.png Pirate20.png Pirate21.png Pirate22.png Pirate23.png Pirate24.png Pirate25.png Pirate26.png Pirate27.png Pirate28.png Pirate29.png Pirate30.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate31.png Pirate32.png Pirate33.png Pirate34.png Pirate35.png Pirate36.png Pirate37.png Pirate38.png Pirate39.png Pirate40.png Pirate41.png Pirate42.png Pirate43.png Pirate44.png Pirate45.png Pirate46.png Pirate47.png Pirate48.png Pirate49.png Pirate50.png Pirate51.png Pirate52.png Pirate53.png Pirate54.png Pirate55.png Pirate56.png Pirate57.png Pirate58.png Pirate59.png Pirate60.png Pirate61.png Pirate62.png Pirate63.png Pirate64.png Pirate65.png Pirate66.png Pirate67.png Pirate68.png Pirate69.png Pirate70.png Pirate71.png Pirate72.png Pirate73.png Pirate74.png Pirate75.png Pirate76.png Pirate77.png Pirate78.png Pirate79.png Pirate80.png Pirate81.png Pirate82.png Pirate83.png Pirate84.png Pirate85.png Pirate86.png Pirate87.png|Shot exclusive to the 15 Minute version Pirate88.png Pirate89.png Pirate90.png Pirate91.png Pirate92.png Pirate93.png Pirate94.png Pirate95.png Pirate96.png Pirate97.png Pirate98.png Pirate99.png Pirate100.png Pirate101.png Pirate102.png Pirate103.png Pirate104.png Pirate105.png Pirate106.png Pirate107.png Pirate108.png Pirate109.png Pirate110.png Pirate111.png Pirate112.png Pirate113.png Pirate114.png Pirate115.png Pirate116.png Pirate117.png Pirate118.png Pirate119.png Pirate120.png Pirate121.png Pirate122.png Pirate123.png Pirate124.png Pirate125.png Pirate126.png Pirate127.png Pirate128.png Pirate129.png Pirate130.png Pirate131.png Pirate132.png Pirate133.png Pirate134.png Pirate135.png Pirate136.png Pirate137.png Pirate138.png Pirate139.png Pirate140.png Pirate141.png Pirate142.png Pirate143.png Pirate144.png Pirate145.png Pirate146.png Pirate147.png Pirate148.png Pirate149.png Pirate150.png Pirate151.png Pirate152.png Pirate153.png Pirate154.png Pirate155.png Pirate156.png Pirate157.png Pirate158.png Pirate159.png Pirate160.png Pirate161.png Pirate162.png Pirate163.png Pirate164.png Pirate165.png Pirate166.png Pirate167.png Pirate168.png Pirate169.png Pirate170.png Pirate171.png Pirate172.png Pirate173.png Pirate174.png Pirate175.png Pirate176.png Pirate177.png Pirate178.png Pirate179.png Pirate180.png Pirate181.png Pirate182.png Pirate183.png Pirate184.png Pirate185.png Pirate186.png Pirate187.png Pirate188.png Pirate189.png Pirate190.png Pirate191.png Pirate192.png Pirate193.png Pirate194.png Pirate195.png Pirate196.png Pirate197.png Pirate198.png Pirate199.png Pirate200.png Pirate201.png Pirate202.png Pirate203.png Pirate204.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate205.png Pirate206.png Pirate207.png Pirate208.png Pirate209.png Pirate210.png Pirate211.png Pirate212.png Pirate213.png Pirate214.png Pirate215.png Pirate216.png Pirate217.png Pirate218.png Pirate219.png Pirate220.png Pirate221.png Pirate222.png Pirate223.png Pirate224.png Pirate225.png Pirate226.png Pirate227.png Pirate228.png Pirate229.png Pirate230.png Pirate231.png Pirate232.png Pirate234.png Pirate235.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate236.png Pirate237.png Pirate238.png Pirate239.png Pirate240.png Pirate241.png Pirate242.png Pirate243.png Pirate244.png Pirate245.png Pirate246.png Pirate247.png Pirate248.png Pirate249.png Pirate250.png Pirate251.png Pirate252.png Pirate253.png Pirate254.png Pirate255.png Pirate256.png Pirate257.png Pirate258.png Pirate259.png Pirate260.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate261.png Pirate262.png Pirate263.png Pirate264.png Pirate265.png Pirate266.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate267.png Pirate268.png Pirate269.png Pirate270.png Pirate271.png Pirate272.png Pirate273.png Pirate274.png Pirate275.png Pirate276.png Pirate277.png Pirate278.png Pirate279.png Pirate280.png Pirate281.png Pirate282.png Pirate283.png Pirate284.png TenCentsDeletedScenePirate.png|Deleted scene File:The gang.jpg File:Sea rouge and uncle.jpg File:Pirate.jpg File:10centsandsunshine.PNG File:dredging.jpg File:engineering_parts.jpg File:zip_and_zug.jpg File:zug.jpg File:Picked on.jpg File:PirateGrampusRareShot.jpg File:Grampus Sea Rogue.jpg File:Meeting.jpg File:Sunshine tc and grampus.jpg File:sea rouge.jpg File:Warrior and tophat.jpg File:TUGSPiratePuzzle100pc.JPG|Jigsaw Puzzle based on the episode File:PirateJapanCollectorCard.jpeg|Japanese Collector Card File:PirateJapanVHSalternatecover.jpeg|Japanese VHS Alternate Cover File:PirateJapanAlternateBackCover.jpeg|Japanese Alternate Back Cover File:PirateJapaneseTape.jpeg|Japanese Tape File:PirateJapanVHS'sideviews.jpeg|Japanese VHS Sideviews Episode File:Tugs episode 2 - Pirate TVS Production 1988 (1st shown in 1989) File:Pirate - TV Version Category:Episodes Category:Stories